What Makes You Beautiful
by chaingangprincess1978
Summary: Rayne Williams a Stage Hand for WWE has the hots for John, but she doesn't think that she is worthy of his affections. Chapters 3 and 4 now up, Please read and review. I love feedback. :)
1. Chapter 1

WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing from WWE. I only own my original character, Rayne Williams. No copyright infringement intended. This story is a work of fiction.

John Cena walked towards Gorilla position. There was a capacity crowd out there tonight. He was ready to go out and cut his promo against Bray Wyatt and the Wyatt family.

Just then he spotted her, Rayne Williams, the new stage hand. She was so sexy. Long strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and a dusting of freckles across her nose. She had a lovely pale complexion. She looked cute tonight. Wearing blue jeans that hugged her curvy hips nicely and her black T shirt with the WWE logo on the front.

"Hello Rayne." he said to her.

Rayne looked up at John like a deer caught in headlights.

"H-hello John." she stammered, as she handed him a mic. "Have fun out there." she blurted, looking at the floor.

"I will, Thanks Rayne. See you when I come back?"

"I'll be around..." she said, just barely loud enough for John to hear. A blush tinting her cheeks as they made eye contact and John gave her a smile.

John's music started then, and he charged through the curtain and the crowd roared as he walked down the ramp towards the ring.

Rayne watched John's promo from the backstage monitor, laughing at John's jokes, and cheering him on quietly as she watched. She really liked John. He was so handsome. She wanted to ask him out because she knew he was single, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't think he would be interested in a normal girl like her when he could have any Diva on the roster.

"Rayne!" called Natalya as she came into the backstage area dressed in her ring gear. She was having a match tonight against Paige, the current Divas champion.

"Hey Nattie! How are you?" she said.

"I'm all right. How are you." Nattie replied.

"I'm okay." Rayne answered her, Just then John came back from cutting his promo. A big smile on his face. It had gone quite well and the fans had rather enjoyed it.

"Hey John!" said Nattie.

"Hey girl, what's shakin'? Hey Rayne..." John said, giving Rayne another one of his movie star smiles. Rayne wanted to die as she felt her face go beet red. She could barely look John in the eyes, he was so damn gorgeous when he smiled like that.

John and Nattie chatted for a few minutes, and then John excused himself.

"I'll be in my dressing room if anyone needs me. Bye Nattie. Rayne." he said, giving her a small wave.

Rayne turned quickly away from Nattie so she wouldn't see the blush on her face. But she wasn't quick enough. Nattie caught her, and she couldn't resist teasing.

"You like him." Nattie poked fun at her, giggling.

"Stop it, Nattie!" Rayne stared at the floor letting her long hair fall infront of her face, hiding it.

"John and Rayne...sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Nattie teased, using that old nursery rhyme.

"Nattie, please..." Rayne begged.

"Oh okay. You know what honey, you could do a lot worse. John's a great guy. He's smart, funny, and single. Not to mention he's gorgeous, why don't you go for it?"

"John would never want someone like me...I'm just a plain old stage hand. John could have any one of these Divas here, not to mention all those crazy fan girls who throw themselves at him every night."

"How do you really know though, unless you ask him out?" Nattie asked.

"Oh Nat, I dunno." said Rayne.

"Come on sweetie, you're beautiful, and I've seen the way John looks at you when he thinks that no one else is."

"You have?"

"Yes. He likes you too, honey."

**Meanwhile in John's Dressing Room**

John was hanging out in his dressing room, listening to some music on his iPod and flipping through the latest issue of Car and Driver magazine.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said.

Randy walked throught the door.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. So John, when are you going to ask out Rayne?"

"What are you talking about, Randy?" 

"Come on John, I'm not stupid, I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks nobody's looking. She's got the hots for you, man."

"Randy! Get serious! A babe like her...she probably already has a man." John replied.

"I am serious, bro. Ask her out, before it's too late."

John thought about it for a little while after Randy left for his match with Evolution against The Shield. Randy was right. If he didn't ask Rayne out and he missed out on a chance to be with her, he would regret it forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the show was over, John went to find Rayne. She was packing away some of the microphones and other audio equipment when he found her.

"Rayne?" he said coming up behind her.

She whirled around, almost dropping one of the mics on the floor.

"Oh hi John!" she said, feeling her cheeks go hot.

"I was going to head out and grab a couple beers after the show tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to join me?" he said to her.

"I'd love to John. But we have to be up early for a flight in the morning, and I gotta get this equipment loaded onto the truck." she looked down at the floor, silently screaming at herself for not saying yes, this was John Cena asking her out. She should be going.

"Hey Rayne...don't worry about that. I can handle it." said Michael Cole coming over.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. You go ahead and have a good time with John."

Rayne smiled at John then.

"Let's go." she said. With a grin.

They left the arena then and made their way across the parking lot to John's rented SUV. He opened the passenger door for her to climb in and then made his way around to the driver's seat.

As soon as he was in, he started up the engine, and then looked at her with a grin.

"Wanna listen to some tunes?"

"Sure." she replied.

John plugged in his iPod to the car stereo, and turned it on leaving the playlist on shuffle.

Rayne relaxed as a favorite of hers came on, Rhianna. The song was her hit song, "Don't Stop The Music." and she couldn't help singing along and bopping in her seat a little.

John smiled as he saw this more relaxed side of Rayne. It was cute and he was loving it. She had a pretty good voice, and he drove on in silence enjoying the moment.

"You can sing, girl!" John said to her.

"Nah, not really." she said, looking out the window, a blush tinting her cheeks once again.

"Sure you can!" he told her. "I'm a pretty lucky guy, to be with such a beautiful girl who can sing."

Rayne blushed even deeper and looked away from John.

"Rayne? Sweetie, what is it?" he asked her.

"John. I'm nothing special...I'm just plain old Rayne Williams. I'm not beautiful like AJ, or Paige, or Nattie, or Nikki and Brie." she said, looking down again.

"Rayne. I am going to tell you something. The Divas, they are pretty. However not one of them could even hold a candle to you, honey. You are sexy!" John replied, giving her yet another of his movie star grins.

"Oh John...you're just saying that." she said.

"No I'm not. It's true and by the end of the night I will prove it." John said to her.

They went inside the bar then. They sat down and John ordered a beer for himself and a glass of white wine for Rayne. They sat there chatting for a while, and Rayne appeared to be enjoying herself. John on the other hand was a little freaked out by the fact that every single guy in the bar had checked her out when they had come in here.

It was then that John noticed the jukebox in the corner, and he thought of a certain song that would maybe get what he was trying to say through to Rayne. He decided to take a look, and see if it was on there.

John looked through the songs, and he got excited when he found the one he was looking for as well as another that would come in handy for this situation. He dropped in two quarters and punched in the numbers. The first song came up right away, and he saw Rayne smile as the first notes of "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction came on.

_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na [x2]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately ( desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful 

"Dance with me, Rayne." John said to her.

They did then. Having fun. Each time the chorus came up John sang the words to her, making Rayne blush and look down, but each time she did, John would reach under her chin and tilt her head back up to look at him.

At the end of the song, John looked straight into her eyes, and leaned forward, kissing her softly on the lips. Rayne felt her knees go weak and wrapped her arms around John to hold herself up.

"You're beautiful Rayne. And I want you to be my girl." John said to her.

"Oh John..." she sighed.

"Ssssh, don't say anything right now, just dance with me to this next song." he replied.

The next song was a slower one. It was by the Jeff Healey Band, and it was called "Angel Eyes"

_Girl, you're looking fine tonight  
And every guy has got you in his sight  
What you're doing with a clown like me  
Is surely one of life's little mysteries_

So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say  
To turn your angel eyes my way?

Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance  
Never even got one second glance  
Across a crowded room was close enough  
I could look but I could never touch

So tonight I'll ask, the stars above  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say  
To turn your angel eyes my way?

Don't anyone wake me  
If it's just a dream  
'Cause she's the best thing  
Ever happened to me

All you fellows  
You can look all you like  
But this girl you see  
She's leavin' here with me tonight

There's just one more thing that I need to know  
If this is love why does it scare me so?  
It must be somethin' only you can see  
'Cause girl I feel it when you look at me

So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
To turn your angel eyes my way?  
Hey, hey, hey, yeah, awww 

As the last notes faded away, John pulled back to look into her eyes once more.

"Rayne Williams, will you be my girlfriend?" John asked.

"Yes John. Yes." she said, with a grin.

John smiled and slipped his arm around her shoulders as they walked from the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John and Rayne would get to enjoy the next couple of days together as they had a travel day, followed by a day off. They landed in Toronto. Rayne was happy to be here. This was home for her. It was a beautiful afternoon in mid August. There was lots to see and do here at this time of year. One thing in particular that would be fun would be the annual fair that happened here at this time. The Canadian National Exhibition.

They had lots of fun together. They went on some rides together. Rayne had to smile as she remembered how pale John had looked after they had gotten off the Tilt A Whirl. He had played it cool and acted like he was okay, but she had felt a little sorry for him when she had realized that he really was feeling a little bit sick to his stomach.

They took a break from rides then and went for a stroll hand in hand along the midway. A few people recognized John, but nobody bothered him.

They decided to play a few games instead. John tried his luck at his personal favorite, Whack-A-Mole. He won the game and won a cute stuffed Gorilla which he gave to Rayne.

"For the girl who makes me go bananas." John said to her as he presented her with the Gorilla.

Rayne decided to try her luck at the Water Race Game. As it turned out, the only other person she had to play against was John. There was no one else around the game at the moment. They took their seats, Rayne had to giggle as she realized that John was letting her win. He was missing his target on purpose. Rayne stayed focused and when the bell sounded, she looked over at John with a smile. She chose a Tenderheart Care Bear as her prize, and as they walked away from the game she handed the bear to John.

"For the man who's stolen my heart." she said.

They finished off their day at the fair with some traditional carnival food; footlong corn dogs, and ice cold lemonade. John knew that would mean a few extra reps at the gym to make up for this little indulgence, but he didn't care. Today had been fun and he wouldn't have changed a thing.

As they made their way back to the hotel, Rayne cuddled up to John in the backseat of the taxi.

"I had an awesome time." she told him.

"Yeah, me too." he replied.

"John, would you come stay the night with me. In my room, I mean?"

"I dunno sweetie, isn't it kind of soon for that? Not that I don't want to, but I wouldn't want to rush you into something you aren't ready for..." John rambled.

Rayne silenced him then by kissing him full on the lips.

"I didn't mean it that way...It's just, I had such a good time today and I don't want it to be over yet. We can just talk...and cuddle maybe?"

"Well I suppose we could see what movies there are to watch, and maybe order some room service or something. No harm done there, right?" John agreed.

"Exactly."

They got back to the hotel, and made their way upstairs to Rayne's room. She let them in, and they made themselves comfy. They looked through the movies and saw that there were some great romantic comedies to choose from. Finally they settled on one that was a favorite for both of them, Wedding Crashers.

They cuddled together on the bed, watching the movie. John was propped up against the headboard, and Rayne was resting her head on his tummy. John couldn't help thinking about how beautiful she was as he looked at her lying there.

"John." she said.

"Yes Rayne?"

"I love you." she said.

John's heart soared as he heard this. He hadn't expected to hear it quite this soon, but it was still nice, and he was really happy.

"I love you too, baby." he said to her.

Rayne lifted her head then, and went up on her knees, leaning in to kiss John on the lips once again.

John deepened the kiss then, and he pulled Rayne into his arms and soon they were laying on the bed, making out, the movie forgotten. Things kept getting hotter and hotter, and before long, John had taken his shirt off and he was fumbling with the buttons on Rayne's blouse.

Suddenly she looked up at him.

"John...wait." she said to him.

"What baby, what is it?" he asked her.

"Well there's something you should know." she began, trailing off as John nibbled her earlobe making her moan out loud.

"You can tell me anything baby." he said to her, as he slowly undid the buttons, kissing her all over her chest and tummy as he did so.

"I'm...well...I'm..." she stammered, unsure of how to say it.

John stopped then, and looked at her. Her face was beet red, and he could see that she was really struggling.

"Rayne, baby, what is it?" he asked her, looking at her with love in his eyes.

"I've never..." she trailed off, blushing again.

Suddenly John realized what it was she was trying to tell him.

"Rayne, honey, are you trying to tell me that you're a virgin?" he asked her, reaching out to gently carress her cheek.

She nodded. She then put her head in her hands and covered her face, as it turned red. John could also see a few tears. This had really been difficult for her.

"Aw baby! Ssssh! It's ok." John said, pulling her close, and stroking her hair gently.

"I just didn't want to make you think I was leading you on and then holding back on purpose." she said, sniffling and sobbing in between phrases.

"Ok. Here's what we're going to do. You're too upset right now to even think about going any further. So that stops right now. There are lots of other ways that we can enjoy each other without going all the way. We can cuddle, and hug and kiss, and we can go out oand do things together, and enjoy each other's company, but as for anything sexual, it is going to wait until you tell me that you are ready." John replied, with a smile to let her know that everything was absolutely okay with him.

John decided that it was best for him to return to his room that night. But he left Tenderheart Bear with Rayne. Just to remind her that this changed nothing.

"I'll see you tomorrow, at work." he said to her.

"You know it. I can't wait to see you go out there and kick some butt!" she told him.

John smiled. It was so cute, the way she cheered him on.

They stood at the door and she kissed him goodnight sweetly. "Swet dreams, my love."

"You too baby." he said to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following evening John and Rayne were back at work. She was happy to get back into the routine, but she had to admit she kinda liked it a little better when she had John all to herself. She had gone with him earlier this evening while he had met some Make A Wish kids.

Rayne had fallen even deeper in love with John after seeing that side of him. He was so amazing with those kids. It gave her hope that he might make an amazing Daddy one day...if it went that far between them.

They enjoyed their time together in between shows. John and Rayne had made it known to everyone that they were an item, and an exclusive one at that. They sat together on flights, they rode together on busses. They shared the same hotel rooms. John was a gentleman and always made sure that they had a room with two beds. He was very respectful of their agreement to wait until Rayne told him she was ready to go further than just kissing and cuddling.

They left on the European leg of their tour. They had stops in London, Belfast, Amsterdam, Frankfurt, Rome, Venice, and finally Paris. They would be spending a few days in Paris before heading back to the US.

The two shows in Paris were a huge success and John took Rayne out for dinner at a romantic little French Restaurant on the third night to celebrate. John was unable to keep his eyes off of Rayne. She looked so pretty, her long hair pulled back in a pretty French Braid, she was wearing a short, red, spaghetti strap dress made of a soft, satiny material. She wore matching shoes and carried a little red clutch purse with her.

The first place that they went together, was a very fancy restaurant for dinner. John had even arranged for them to be seated in the private dining room.

"I gotta say, you look absolutely beautiful tonight, baby." John said to her. "That dress looks pretty on you. The color suits you."

"Thank you John. You look handsome too." she replied with a grin.

John was dressed in a dark gray suit, with a crisp white button down shirt and a red tie that matched Rayne's dress perfectly. Rayne had picked out the tie and had it delivered to John with instructions to wear it that evening.

Dinner was delicious. Four courses of some of the best gourmet cuisine in Paris.

Rayne noticed that there was something up with John tonight. He was acting a little bit nervous. It was during their dessert, a delicious strawberry tart.; that she would finally figure out why he was acting so odd.

"Rayne, my love; I have something for you." he said.

"What is it baby?" she asked, curious.

"I bought it before we left Canada, I've had it with me all this time waiting for the perfect time to give it to you. And I couldn't imagine a better time than right here, right now, while we are in one of the most romantic cities in the world."

John reached into the pocket of his suit jacket then, and came out with a black velvet jeweller's box. He placed it on the table next to Rayne's water glass.

"Oh John..." she sighed. "You shouldn't have."

"I couldn't resist baby, I saw it and I thought of you right away. I knew I had to buy it for you."

Rayne picked up the box and opened it then. What she saw made tears come to her eyes.

Inside the box was a silver heart pendant on a silver chain with little tiny blue zirconia stones going all around the heart. It was absolutely gorgeous and Rayne felt the tears spill over as she looked at it.

"Do you like it?" John asked

"It's absolutely perfect." she replied, wiping away tears.

"I chose it because the blue stones remind me of your eyes." John told her. "Let me help you put it on."

They finished dinner and left the restaurant. There was one more place that John wanted to take her tonight. The Eiffel Tower. It was the perfect way to end their romantic evening. John had done some research and had found out that there was a Champagne bar on the second floor of the tower that they could go to and enjoy a glass of chilled Champagne. Also he knew that this would be more romantic to do at night, because the tower would be all lit up.

When they arrived, they decided to climb the stairs rather than use the elevator. The tower looked beautiful all lit up in golden yellow light. When they arrived at the Champagne Bar, John ordered two glasses, one for each of them.

"Here's to us!" John said, as they clinked the glasses in a toast to their relationship.

"We should get a picture of this moment." Rayne said, pulling out her smartphone. She snapped a selfie of the two of them. It was a beautiful picture. They both looked so happy.

They finished their champagne and decided to continue climbing up to the top. When they got there they stood, looking out over the city and enjoying the beautiful view.

"John." Rayne whispered into his ear as he held her.

"What is it baby?" he said to her.

"I've been thinking about our little agreement." she said to him.

"Ok, and?" he replied, with a small smile.

"I think I might be ready. Not tonight, but soon."

"I see." John said. "That's good to know."


End file.
